Dwarfen High
by The Mustachioed Eurasian
Summary: A high school in England could never be so strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I'd like to give a special thanks to Night, Olthar and everyone else who gave me the idea and moved the story along.**

Chapter I

The two stopped kissing, and slowly began to walk away from each other. "I love you Gabe."

"I love you too Mike."

They kissed again, and Gabe slipped a baby boy into Mike's arms. "Our son. Our beautiful son Malakh. I shall bring him to safety. He will have no harm at Uriel's hand."

Gabe nodded. "Go. Before the soldiers arrive." Mike nodded, and spread his wings. In a few seconds, he was gone, and Gabe stood alone in the large house.

"Yahweh. Bless our baby boy."

**Many years later**

All of the kids piled into the homeroom class and took seats. Most began chatting about who they were, and where they came from. Not D. He just sat back and examined the crowded room, and wished that he didn't have to participate in this school. He was there for only one reason: To hunt and exterminate vampires.

For years, he fought vampires under the wing of his mentor, the late Professor Watson. He took a deep breath, and opened his textbook, which had the word 'HISTORY' written on the front cover in golden letters. He might as well get started on the work before it was assigned. Then, there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and at the boy who had interrupted him.

"H- Hello," the boy said. "My name's Timothy Callahan. What's yours?"

D blinked a few times. "D," he replied. The boy looked nervous. "S- So, where are you from?"

"Whitby. It's a town in England," D said.

"Oh. I'm from Toronto. My parents sent me here because it's suppose to be a really rich school."

D nodded. "It's nice to meet you Timothy."

Timothy was about to say something else, but the door opened and the teacher walked into the room. He had dark hair, good cheekbones, and was wearing sunglasses and snakeskin shoes. He set his coffee and briefcase onto his desk and looked at the now silent class. "Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Crowley. I'm your assistant principal here at Dwafen High, and your history teacher. So, if you would all be so kind, I'd like you all to open your books to page one and read the first chapter."

D obediently turned back to his book and began reading. All he knew was that this mission of his would be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The demon's laugh filled the room, and he grabbed his belly to try and stop his gut from exploding. Indeed, he was very amused. "You expect me to go to _Earth_? Why would I go to that hellhole?" he asked the cloaked figure before him.

The cloaked man sneered. "As a Duke of Hell, you have to obey my commands. I've convinced the Master to give you a large plot of land, a castle - A wife! It wouldn't kill you to get off your stupid ass and repay me! Well, the Master, to be correct."

"The Master this, the Master that. When has he done anything for us Az? When?" the demon asked, as he got up from his throne. He stumbled over to 'Az' in a drunken way, and wrapped his arm around the demon's neck and pulled him close. "We're the kings of the new Hell - the Kingdom of Glory! We can do what we want and when we want!"

Az pushed the large demon away. "You speak heresy. I know damn well that the Master will return to bring Death, and we have to do our part in order to win the Coming War!" The big demon sighed. "Alright, alright. Now, what would you have me, the Great and Powerful Lord Lazrian, do to help the Master?"

Az handed a photo to Laz. "It's called Dwarfen High. There's a little problem there that needs to be addressed." Laz looked confused - which wasn't a very rare sight - and Az sighed. "There is a creature there that I want dead," he explained. Laz nodded. "And this person is...?"

"An ancient sorcerer. But you can't kill him like you would kill a normal human. You'd need something ancient and powerful," Az said, as he reached into his robes and pulled out a black book. Laz stared at it. "Is that-"

"Sh! Don't tell anyone that you have this. Master wouldn't like it. Not one bit. Now take it, and let me explain the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Suddenly, D awoke in his bed, and sat up. "Another nightmare," he mumbled. He remembered being in a cavern, walking towards a glowing light. He tried to remember the rest, but he couldn't.

"You're my daddy," mumbled his roommate. D blinked a few times, shook his head and got out of bed. "Hey Cal. You're talking in your sleep again," he yelled. He didn't bother to wake Calliel up, because it was mostly pointless. He had already learned that Calliel was at the school for some sort of survey mission or something.

D didn't want to dwell on it. He was tired as all hell, and wanted to get some coffee to wake himself up. Before he could, a blinding light flashed behind him, and he spun around. Calliel was out of bed, with angel wings. "... The fuck?" D asked. Calliel spun around, and nearly fell down. "D- D! This isn't what it looks like!"

D smiled. "I know. You're an angel," he said. Calliel nodded shyly. "How did you know?" he asked. D sighed.

"Well for one, you have wings... And I've been reading your journal," he explained. Calliel was amused. "Well done vampire hunter. But you cannot tell anyone. My superior would kill me." D smiled. "It's alright, I won't. But, mabye you could help me with a dream I've been having."

"Well... I could try," Calliel replied. Interest was sparking inside of him. D smiled.

"First, there is a tunnel, with a bright light... And, a voice. Yeah, it was saying something about young magicians..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Rain. Crowley hated the rain. It was one of the few things he couldn't stand. It never rained in his homeland, so it was something he wasn't used to. Thinking about home gave him a good feeling. He often remembered back to when he still lived in Romania, performing spells and studying dark magic. After a few years, he found what he was looking for:

Immortality.

That was one hundred years ago. He expected to be a theologist, or an alchemist, not a history teacher. He sighed, and blew another smoke ring into the air. Cigarettes were a nice thing, in his opinion at least. He didn't have to smoke, or eat for that matter, but he enjoyed it because it made him more human. Well, he _was_ human, but he never really felt like it. In truth, Crowley would have made a good demon - he might as well be in the eyes of the Catholic Church - but he was never fated to be one.

Crowley had been to Hell, though he wasn't sure why or exactly when he was there. All he really remembered was a large empty room and a cloaked figure. He knew it was back during his cocaine days, so he dismissed it as a hallucination.

"Crowley! Day dreaming again?"

Indeed he was. He blinked a few times, and examined the large and round shape of Mr. Breen, the principal. "No, just thinking Wallace. It's nothing really," Crowley said.

Breen nodded. "Okay. Can you come with me to the basement. I need to get some, uh, school supplies."

Crowley tossed his cigarette onto the ground. "Sure, I don't mind. What supplies?" he said.

"Not much," Breen began, as he led the way into the school. "Uh, well, Just some rulers, pens, textbooks - the normal stuff, I guess."

By now, they were both walking down the stairs that led to the basement.

"So Crowley, what is, uh, your full name?" Breen asked.

"But, didn't I put my whole name on the resume?"

"Well, er, yeah. But I just need it to, um, send it to a supplier. We need supplies."

"But didn't we just get a fresh shipment? And why would you need my name?" Crowley asked. He was getting suspicious.

Breen stopped and turned to Crowley. "I- I didn't mean supplier! I meant the, uh, district superintendent! He wanted the names of the teachers. That's all," he said. Breen was starting to sweat.

Crowley thought for a minute. What harm could be done by giving out his name? Well, he had heard legends of - No, he knew it couldn't be _that_. But in any case, Breen was different today.

Sighing, Crowley decided to go along with Breen. "Alright, it's Aleister Thomas Crowley."

He noticed that Breen was beginning to write down the name in a black book. "Aleister... Thomas... Crow-"

Before he could finish writing down Crowley's name, there was a voice that caused them both to freeze up. A deep and stern voice, that could command demons and angels alike. The voice of a God:

_I am the Leviathan. And I sense you, Lord Lazrian._


End file.
